Deuterium lamps of the type defined above are known for instance from the W. C. Heraeus GmbH brochure entitled "Deuteriumlampen--Baureihe D 800/900" [Deuterium Lamps--Series D 800/900](D 310 686/2C 7.86/VN Ko). These deuterium lamps furnish a continuous, line-free spectrum in the ultraviolet spectral range between 160 and 360 nm. They are used particularly in photometry equipment, preferably spectral analyzers. The bulb of these deuterium lamps is of quartz glass, and if synthetic quartz glass is used, the lamp bulb becomes transparent for wavelengths of up to approximately 160 nm. Deuterium lamps of this previously known type have proved to be excellent in operation. They are distinguished by a long service life and particularly high radiation stability. However, it has been found that the radiation noise of the lamp is a limiting factor when these lamps are used for detecting very slight concentrations. The known deuterium lamps have a radiation noise level of approximately 2.times.10.sup.-4 AU (AU=absorption units).